diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ishi Clarke
Hi there, Ishi Clarke! Welcome to our , and thank you for your contribution on Gotterdamerung! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Breywood! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Breywood (talk) 02:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Infernal Machine Thanks for helping to fix that article, it does need some more work, though. I wanted to tone it down a bit, because I'd like to dissociate it from Blizzard's description, which (of course) needed to be as awesome as possible. I won't fight about it too much as I have no hardware to run the game. I was under the impression that the five stacks, however, were necessary to have a chance at provoking the drop, not just maximizing the opportunity. Breywood (talk) 09:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) At the time of the editations to that page, my head was full of how Diablo 3's systems worked. Figured it would be a good idea to bring some of that workings to the wiki. Especially considering how far back it is concerning information from the patches and all. I will see if I can update the page to reflect your thoughts on Nephalem Valor, you stand correct on it. Ishi Clarke (talk) 23:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Your comment on Messerschmidt's Reaver iDouble damage bonus is good, and I fail to see why Blizzard didn't want Rare weapons to roll more than one actual damage affix and % Damage. Especially with monsters as they are in endgame/i This was a comment good enough to warrant a reply. I believe that they did that as a way of making the game harder than its predecessor. I think it was a bad design decision because there were things like Crushing Blow which helped level the playing field in harder difficulties without breaking the game. Now all that matters is your base DPS. Breywood (talk) 09:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : As the monsters are right now, I think people WANT triple damage bonus, rather than double damage bonus. Does that necessarily mean I myself want that? No it doesn't. I can do my job just fine with single. But I know the people over at Blizz could have done better. If they made it so that all that matters is your base DPS for efficiency, then all I can say is nyx that, go tanky, and hope the deaths are hilarious enough to be worth it. That's somewhat alleviating in the Reaper of Souls beta, though; we can get weapons with over 3k DPS and insane Primary stats, and I think Crushing Blow MIGHT make a return. If only I had a beta key...... : Ishi Clarke (talk) 18:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) D3 Skills While creating D3 skill articles is something that's been a long time coming, please remember to add templates and categories while doing so.--Hawki (talk) 21:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Too. Much. Warden. I wished I could help out with something more than D2. D3 won't run on my PC , and someone insists that they don't have my Diablo I CD in spite of confiscating it because "I wasn't spending enough time with the family," and I really wanted to help out there as well. But as long as you don't impose too strict a deadline, anything you're adding in terms of content is appreciated and far more than nothing at all. (Oops, forgot to add a title...) Breywood (talk) 16:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) : Fine by me. But that only covers you, unless the ENTIRE wiki can use that as their honest reason. As patient as I am, it kinda irks me that I'm the only one working on skills, especially when you can just look up the skill in question on the Game Guide on their official website, and list the changes on the page. Mind you, there MIGHT be a bug that prevents a skill from working correctly, but once one finds it, he/she can list it on the page in question. : Ishi Clarke (talk) 09:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) D3 Skills formatting Demise recently reformatted a skill and I believe that it is a significant improvement over my copypasting. With our "standard" format for the D3 skills, I think that cramming the entire skill description in an infobox is improper use and makes it look a bit silly. If you want to hold off a bit on skill remformatting so we can adopt a better layout, we could save a fair bit of work. I'm just dropping you a note because I've noticed you've been putting the D3 skills in a more standard format on occasion. Breywood (talk) 18:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Not to cause further stress... Not to cause further stress, but some of these skills scale with level..... This is a PRIME example of one of those skills.... can we work that out? I'd love to work that out. The problem is that I don't own the game and Blizzard is too lazy to provide the formulae or charts, stating that "X is for a level 60 character" at the bottom of every page and expecting everyone else to use the "easy to use" skill calculator to figure out the rest. And the quotation marks belong there because I tried to use it. Since you're able to determine which ones scale, perhaps you could look over a few more of the active skills for now and fix them up a bit? Since we're going to adopt a new format, having a few of these variables skills might even be able to incorporate it into the standard format of the article, not that it would intentionally be left out... Breywood (talk) 12:18, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I will do what I can with the skills here and there. But I should also mention that the Game Guide does specifically list that effects are based on a lv. 60 hero. So if you need to take a quick look over there, there's nothing but your concience that can stop ya. Unless it was removed, in which case, I hear that. Ishi Clarke (talk) 03:54, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Blizzard's new skill changes Some of it is cosmetic, like shuffling categories, but yeah, I'll look them over again. It feels like I just finished transferring the info from the game guide and now I have to do it over again... Wait a minute, I DID just finish transferring the data... Anyways, since the changes are up, I'll go over them again starting with the Barbarian and work along at it. Format still isn't set, though, I'd really like to have an infobox more like the Diablo II version. Cheers, Breywood (talk) 21:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) References Apparently you want to know how to reference things? For starters, you have to edit in source mode. Then it is done like this: Normal sentence with item to be referenced.source url More normal text. References [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:56, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't panic... I've started to rewrite the articles for Difficulty, and I think I may move your information to specific articles. Your info won't be lost, however, and I wanted to let you know that if it does disappear, it's just going to find a home on a new article. So again, don't panic if you find your edits on Difficulty suddenly missing, they won't be lost. In some cases, it's all the info we have. Cheers, Breywood (talk) 12:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, as long as its not gonna get lost to the wiki, I won't think of Bashing the lot of you :) That being said, its good to know that the article is getting reworked. I only wish I could do more, but I have been A. Smashing heads in Reaper of Souls mercilessly, with no thought as to the wiki aside from once a day for badges, and then B. Fighting a constant disconnection battle. So go ahead and make your changes, the only things I'll do will be any spelling/grammar mix-ups made. : Ishi Clarke (talk) 03:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Why so serious? Ishi, I wanna leave a message for you. First, I apologize for each and every mistake I am making in my edits, be it grammar, typo, factual error, digits or anything else. I am not always able to verify the information (some things simply cannot be by normal means), English is not my native language, but I am trying to improve. This is why we have admins, and this is why Wiki projects are edited by a lot of people. Also, remember that most of the time I edit sections that are empty, and do not have any source aside from game itself. Better page with mistakes than no page at all, and I ''hate ''leaving blank spots with the 'will be written soon, for now there will be a stubkitty here' section. However, please don't capslock me. It's not polite. Just the fact I am editing anonymously (which is doubtful, as I always sign with the same nickname to avoid confusion) does not mean I intend any offense to you personally, so do not perceive these errors as an insult towards yourself. Thank you, and I hope we will get past our differences and make this Wiki a better place. 08:25, May 1, 2014 (UTC), Pryamus : Its not necessarily the fact that I'm getting angry at you. I often joke around while trying to stay within the Diablo universe. But you've a point. I will try to stay more respectful while I'm doing so. In the meantime, I will say that I am sorry for that, bud. Ishi Clarke (talk) 08:49, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :: NP :) let's go get 'em, there are so many articles still not written, and if we don't do it, no one will :P :: 08:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC), Pryamus Being down for a game Not on a regular basis, but you can add me (Pryamus#2102), European server. I often edit wiki as I play :) Pryamus (talk) 00:17, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : Well, that'll be a fun thing to solve up. I'm on the American servers most of the time. Keep an eye out for (pixelqueer#1857) ingame should you choose to look for me Ishi Clarke (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Regarding last edit on Halcyon's I think that addition is too general (and can be added to any 61+ item), so it's better to put that on Legendary article. What do you think? : While I agree with the idea, where exactly would we place it? Ishi Clarke (talk) 01:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : Right next to the sentence "As of patch 2.0., a Legendary item can drop at any level equal to or above its minimum level, with stats corrected accordingly". Seems like best place to me. Pryamus (talk) 01:17, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Class Abilities Ishi, I'm stuck here with items and sets, and I think I will be doing that for a VERY long time. Especially considering we have Ladder incoming. Would you mind updating skills of the classes which you play, with numbers, pics and comments of how they work? I'll do what I can, but there's little I know about, for example, Crusader skills, as I only leveled mine to 70 and that's it :P Pryamus (talk) 23:56, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : I will see what I can do on that. And whatever else I can, now that I think about it. Ishi Clarke (talk) 00:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC) : I just reworked the Hungering Arrow and Entangling Shot pages. If you like this format, please proceed, I will do so as well with DH skills (don't forget to add comments on gameplay). If you prefer any other format, please let me know. Pryamus (talk) 08:58, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Unique Monsters Hello Ishi, Thank you for creating the Treefist article, but there's a lot more unique monsters to go :) If D3ANDRE.COM is correct, the game has 505 of them, including treasure goblins, bosses etc. I, myself, keep notes on the traits of monsters I encounter in game, and keep the list here. Whenever you feel like making a new article on a unique, feel free to check the list: maybe it has the affixes in it. Also, for screenshots and some other details, I use this. It would be cool if you'd helped lazy me with that :))) I also finished DH sets, you might want to take a look at those. Hehe :P Its called teamwork ))) Pryamus (talk) 11:58, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Tunnener Pic I am currently in Turkey, and they mistakingly block me from the Scavenging Tunneler page (IDK what's forbidden about it). Would you mind adding this pic into that article? Ideally, making a gallery will suffice. Pryamus (talk) 14:39, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : Would help if I knew how. Otherwise, sure, I'd be happy to Ishi Clarke (talk) 14:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : There's a button "add gallery" on the right of editing panel, next to "add photo" one. It's kinda self-explanatory: save image to HDD, then upload it via the interface. Usually it's put between the Uniques section and References, if any, with the Gallery heading (type 2). Pryamus (talk) 14:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Rend etc Well, since you asked... I don't have much of a problem with wording, but I am trying to make skills appear in more or less standard format. See how other classes' skills are done. Reverting it cancels out a lot of info, many of which is not ''in the GameGuide. As long as the article keeps it, though, I have absolutely no problem. Also please don't destroy my links so mercilessly, please, I beg you :) TBH I just don't like the 'colored rune names' style much. So please rework the Rend article anew, keeping all info and links, as you see fit. After all, you're barb expert, not me :) P.S. I think Bloodbath does not mean 'endless rend', and I am not sure if secondary rends trigger new ones. Need testing, will check tomorrow. Pryamus (talk) 20:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I reformatted the article, this time keeping the previous wording. Please let me know if that looks better than the previous variant. Pryamus (talk) 10:30, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ) What would I do without you :D Pryamus (talk) 20:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) About the red Class Only additions. I like the idea, can you do that for each class set, where applicable? Wikia project Hi Ishi Clarke. My name is Brandon Rhea, and I'm the Senior Community Manager here at Wikia. We're about to begin a project that's part of our Fan Studio, and the project is based around major fandom moments from 2014. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. Right now we are working on a project with a partner where fans get to help collaborate on creating videos around specific moments in fandom from 2014. One of the moments is the release of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. A Diablo fan will be paired with a video creator from our partner, and the two would then collaborate on creating a video telling the story of Reaper of Souls' release. The fan's participation could be as much as editing, writing, narrating, or even appearing in the video, or as limited as serving as a behind the scenes consultant. Demise101 recommended you for the project because you're a long-time editor here and because of your Diablo III knowledge. Would you have any interest in joining this project? If so, I can send you an email (using the email address in your Wikia account) with more information. Let me know, thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea''']](talk) 22:41, October 29, 2014 (UTC)